


Soundless voice

by Aslamor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Background Relationships, High School, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Shiro is mute, Shiro uses sign language, Sign Language, keith knows sign language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslamor/pseuds/Aslamor
Summary: “Takashi Shirogane, kind, good looking, smart, good at sports, perfect, but something was missing. His voice.”





	Soundless voice

  _ **Prologue**_

 

* * *

 

Keith Kogane looked at the clock in his phone screen  as he walked into the school building, totally late. Sun was shining through the windows and made the school halls bath in the warm golden light, Keith ran the stairs up as fast as he could and finally he saw his classroom and ran through the door totally out of breath.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m lat--!”

 

He saw that teacher was just introducing a new student to them, a tall guy with pitch black short hair and scar across his nose, he looked pretty Keith thought and went to sit on his seat next to the window.

 

“So this is Takashi Shirogane, he’ll join our class from this day on, I hope you all will get along.”

 

The teacher said and guided him to the free seat next to Keith. He sat next to Keith and gave him a little smile, Keith smiled back shyly.

 

“Nice to meet you Shirogane.”

 

Keith said quietly, he didn’t say anything back, he just smiled and turned to listen to the teacher. Quiet guy huh? Keith thought and turned back to the window. Something in this new student got him interested, he looked older than other students in his class, Keith wondered if he started school later or something. Small part of Keith wanted to know him better, maybe he could try to talk to him after this class was over. The bell rang and it was finally time for lunch break, Keith went to cafetaria and looked around trying to find his friends. Lance, Allura, Pidge and Hunk sat together as usual, Keith was just about to go there too but then he saw Shirogane sitting alone, he just couldn’t left him alone so he walked to the table and sat opposite him.

 

“Hi, I didn’t introduce myself yet, I’m Keith Kogane.”

 

He said softly, Shirogane looked at him first surprised but then he smiled, he didn’t open his mouth to answer, instead he started moving his hands, sign language? Keith thought and was a little surprised.

 

_“Hi! nice to meet you Keith, I’m Takashi Shirogane but just “Shiro” is fine.”_

 

Keith fortunately knew some sign language because his deaf uncle so he could easily respond.

 

_“Nice to meet you Shiro, why are you sitting here all alone?”_

 

He asked, Shiro looked down and started to sign slowly.

 

_“No one can understand me…”_

_“Because you’re deaf?”_

 

Shiro shook his head and looked Keith in the eyes this little melancholy in his face. Did Keith say something wrong and he was just about to apologize but then Shiro answered.

 

_“No, I’m not deaf..”_

He stopped signing for a moment.

 

_“I’m mute.”_


End file.
